


Fucket List

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Summer Fun [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Exhibitionism, Library Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: When Minseok gets a text from Chanyeol asking him to save him from a night of studying in the library, Minseok figures it's time to get started on that Fucket List they made drunkenly one night.





	Fucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This is about 4.6k of smut with a little plot sprinkled in. Also it was alrternatively titled Apricot Blond(e) but I liked Fucket List better lol Happy reading~

_[11:37 pm at the library’s top floor]_

Fucking in a library was on everyone’s Fuck-et List, right? Well, that was, everyone who had a Fuck-et List. What it wasn’t, was secret. Even though Minseok had kind of (not really) taken care that no one would see them, (he actually hoped someone would find them), he hadn’t exactly prepared for what he would do if that actually happened.

So that was why when an attractive stranger happened upon them, Minseok just sorta froze, dick throbbing in Chanyeol’s tight hole, and jaw slack with his name bleeding from his lips.

“So, can I watch?” The cute guy asked, tilting his head so that the palm tree of hair bobbed.

 _Record scratch_.

You’re probably wondering just how Chanyeol and Minseok ended up in a situation like this, well, let’s take this from the very beginning…

_[3:29 am at Minseok’s apartment about three weeks ago...]_

“All I’m saying is that fucking in a library could be hot Chanyeol!” Minseok slurred and swatted Chanyeol’s hand away from the crumpled paper they were squabbling over.

He scribbled down: ‘library’ underneath ‘park’ and then passed the pen to Chanyeol. He squinted as Chanyeol scrawled the word ‘car’ and then plucked the pencil from him.

“Car sex? You’ve never had that?” Minseok asked, incredulous.

Chanyeol’s face, already flushed red from the alcohol consumption, grew even redder. “N-no?”

“We’ll have to remedy that,” Minseok replied and tapped his lip with the eraser.

He couldn’t quite think straight right now, not with the liquor flooding through his veins. But that didn’t matter, he and Chanyeol were comfortable and safe inside, sitting at his coffee table and writing down places they’d like to eventually bone in. It was funny that this was where their relationship was now.

“If you can’t think of anything, then lemme go again,” Chanyeol said and reached for the pencil.

Minseok held up a hand and quickly scribbled something down and passed the paper back to Chanyeol. At this rate, the list would never end. Not that Minseok was complaining. He liked hooking up with Chanyeol and mayby, just maybe, he liked doing other things too. But this was where their boundaries were, so he toed the line respectfully.

_[10:03 pm at the library’s ground floor]_

Minseok slid into the chair next to Chanyeol with a giant grin on his face and his backpack tucked under his arm like he was hiding something. Surprise, surprise. He was.

“I snuck in some beer,” Minseok whispered, and set two solid black thermoses on the table. They were frosted in light condensation because Minseok wasn’t a heathen that drank his beers room temperature like _some_ people he knew (Baekhyun and his boyfriend, Jongin).

He didn't need to whisper, they weren’t exactly surrounded by people, but the little cameras up in the corners of the study area, had him feeling a tad bit anxious. Especially with the plans he had in mind. Supposedly, they were there to make sure people didn’t do explicit things when borrowing the library computers, but Minseok had inside intel that the tapes were only pulled up when something was stolen. Which didn’t happen very often – if ever.

Now, Minseok was a TA at this school and a good one at that. He always received high reviews and was hoping that after the end of this semester, he’d have a nice cushy position at the university. So a lot of things needed to be in order, primarily his reputation. But, that was hard when he was currently best-friends-but-also-kinda-in-love with Chanyeol.

The guy was impossibly attractive, with that typical big and tough guy look, (but in reality was the softest baby boy Minseok had ever met) and definitely Minseok’s type. The only thing was, he couldn’t exactly jump right into a relationship with Chanyeol after _one_ accidental drunken kiss two semesters ago.

So, here they were, flirting with the line of something more definite, but not definite enough for Minseok’s tastes. It kinda bummed him out from time to time, but part of him was hoping that after saving Chanyeol from certain demise, that maybe just maybe might the cards would play right into his hands.

Earlier, when Chanyeol sent him the text to save him from stabbing his own eyes out with unsharpened pencils, Minseok concocted a plan. What better to take the edge off of a tense study session than some delicious beer? And if Minseok knew Chanyeol – and he did – the beer would relax him just enough for Minseok to attempt phase two of his plan: Have sex with Chanyeol at the library. Two birds, one stone, Minseok always said.

“What the fuck... why?” Chanyeol ducked his head down, hissing into Minseok’s ear. His breath tickled and made Minseok curl his toes a bit. He scrunched his nose in reaction.

“So we can get litty while you study, duh,” Minseok replied. He slid one of the thermoses to Chanyeol and undid the lid for his, taking a big whiff. It even smelled divine.

The beer he had gotten them was something new he’d seen at the local vegan store around the corner. He’s always wanted to go inside, and Chanyeol had given him the perfect excuse. One six pack of Blonde Apricot (a color Minseok would use to describe Chanyeol’s hair when the sun hit it just right and he wasn’t supposed to be staring but just couldn’t help himself) and two thermoses he purchased at the register, and Buzzed City was on the horizon. Plus, judging by the dark circles under Chanyeol’s eyes, homeboy needed some type of relief.

“You look like you haven’t slept in days, why not sit back, take a sip, and let Ole Seokie over here take care of you?” He said, trailing a hand down Chanyeol’s toned arm. He bit his lip, enjoying just how taut his bicep felt.

“Take care of me how? Are you going to implant the knowledge inside my brain for me?” Chanyeol pouted. He looked so fed up with studying that Minseok knew he wouldn’t take much convincing.

“Well, I read online that there was the experimental technique of passing knowledge on through osmosis?” Minseok said with a playful smile. He was one step closer to Nut City ™.

But, Chanyeol, poor tired Chanyeol, didn’t realize that Minseok was trying to allude to something, so he perked up, eyes brightening and toyed with the black thermos while he asked, “Really? How? Can we try it now? I swear, I’m going to fail this exam. Ugh. I’ll do anything to pass.”

Minseok thought about taking a big gulp of the beer, he thought about how much he'd enjoy the tart-but-sweet taste before smacking his lips and sliding his hand from Chanyeol’s bicep to his thigh, opting for this instead of drinking. “Let’s just say that in order for me to give you the knowledge, I need to find out how much you know first,” he grazed Chanyeol’s inner thigh, noting the way his cock jumped visibly and smirked. “Just a little taste, so I can give you the right _amount_ of information.”

It was then, that it dawned on Chanyeol what the fuck Minseok was aiming at. So with a sly grin and Fuck Me eyes, he said, “ _Oh_.”

Minseok ghosted his hand over the growing bulge in Chanyeol’s sweats and nodded at the textbook on the table. “Read me each review question and for every one you answer correctly, I’ll take another inch of your dick in my mouth.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Chanyeol whispered low under his breath. He was already flushed and breathing hard and Minseok had hardly even touched him. Clearly he really needed it.

Minseok used the moment of Chanyeol’s quiet flipping of pages to slide under the table and prop himself right between Chanyeol’s legs. He was glad he was a rather small man, it meant fitting into tight spaces like this was easy. “Better, get to reading, Yeolie,” Minseok warned from under the table.

He could hear the sharp intake of air as he trailed a single finger down the hard outline of Chanyeol’s length and chuckled to himself. He was saving Chanyeol alright. Saving him from a night of not nutting.

“What is the enantiomeric composition of a mixture that has a specific rotation of plus eighty-eight degrees and has an enantiomeric excess of forty percent?” Chanyeol mumbled.

Minseok lightly traced his nails down either side of Chanyeol’s dick and ended with cupping his balls through the thin fabric. A nice, little, wet spot was already forming, and Chanyeol was beginning to writhe a bit in his chair. “And the answer?”

He was quiet for a few moments, only the scratch of his pen on paper as he worked it out. Minseok pulled Chanyeol’s cock out and gripped the base lightly while he blew on the tip very softly, teasing Chanyeol with how close his lips were. It glistened with precum, already a good amount dripping down the shaft and over Minseok’s thumb.

“Seventy percent positive isomer, and thirty percent negative isomer,” Chanyeol gritted. He sounded like he was already having a hard time remaining composed.

He was right, but instead of answering, Minseok popped his mouth open and lapped the precum with the flat of his tongue. He closed his lips around the head and sucked a bit. Chanyeol’s knees shot up, hitting the table and he let out a pained sound laced with a bit of pleasure.

“Oh god _damn_ ,” he hissed. A hand blindly palmed the back of Minseok’s head and tried to push, but Minseok pulled away and chided Chanyeol.

“Ah, ah. You have to answer the questions correctly. I suggest you continue, or I’ll sit right here and tease your head until you cum in my mouth.”

Minseok still had one hand fisting Chanyeol’s cock, and it very clearly throbbed at what Minseok said.

“F-fuck, Minseok, don’t say things like that, n-not in public,” Chanyeol groaned.

Minseok raised an unseen eyebrow and stroked Chanyeol with one hand while the other palmed himself. He was well on his way to scratching off library sex. Hell, he already had Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth, he could cross it off now if he wanted to.

Minseok tapped Chanyeol’s cock against his lips a few times to get his attention and then said, “Read me the next question.”

With some tension in Chanyeol’s voice, he dutifully read off the next question and answered it correctly, so Minseok rewarded him by taking more of his cock into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Chanyeol’s shaft and then traced just under the glands as he slowly bobbed his head back and forth.

Chanyeol had snuck a hand under the table on his knee and it was clenched tight in a large fist as he sighed and whined above. Minseok almost wished he could see the expression on Chanyeol’s face. He wondered if he looked frustrated or pleased, or even better, a combination of the two. His nose was probably scrunched, and his eyes were probably squeezed shut. Just for the mental image, Minseok hollowed his cheeks out and popped off of Chanyeol’s dick to remind him to read the next question.

They continued this little game until Minseok nearly had his nose pressed against the neat patch of hair. He hummed and Chanyeol very audibly whimpered. Good.

Chanyeol’s clenched fist was now gripping his leg, fingers digging in as he fought the urge to climax. Minseok playfully pried Chanyeol’s fingers free and laced his through. It was oddly romantic and the notion gave him a chuckle, which was a feat considering he had taken nearly all of Chanyeol’s length into his mouth.

“What... _por_ tion–” Chanyeol stopped, a burst of air leaving his lips, “O-of the elec-electro...m-magne..tic,” another pause as his entire body shuddered and he gripped the edge of the table with his free hand, “spectrum induces – _oh f-f-fuck_ – the nuclear spin flip that – _god fuck me_ – occurs to generate an...”

Chanyeol was barely coherent at this point. He was muttering the words, but Minseok couldn’t quite hear him so he hummed, which caused this little squeak from Chanyeol. “ _NMR spectrum?”_ His voice was impossibly high-pitched and he panted as he finished the sentence.

Minseok grinned around Chanyeol’s dick. He pulled off, to say “Good boy, now answer it,” before sliding Chanyeol’s thick length back into his mouth.

Chanyeol grunted. He was trying very hard not to buck his hips up into Minseok’s hot mouth. But it was nearly too much for him. “In-infrared?”

 _Wrong_. Minseok stopped and slid his circled fingers up a bit before releasing Chanyeol once again. “Sorry, sweetie, but it’s radio waves.”

Chanyeol damn near wailed and Minseok heard him slump over and sigh. “I was so close, Seokie,” he whined.

“I know,” Minseok replied. He was still under the table, Chanyeol’s cock in hand, but then another idea popped into his mind. “Read me the next question. If you get it right, I’ll reward you with something even better.”

“Mmmm, I don’t wanna,” Chanyeol whined again, wiggling in the chair.

Minseok sighed, pulled Chanyeol’s sweats over his now softening dick and popped up from under the table. He caught eyes with a random stranger who was staring pretty obviously at their table and then grinned.

“Okay reward first, and then we study some more.”

He grabbed Chanyeol by the arm and led him to one of the more secluded areas of the library. The very top floor. The floor that no one really used so that meant it would be empty and quiet. The perfect place to fuck Chanyeol absolutely silly.

Minseok absently wondered if he could get Chanyeol to scream loud enough for it to echo up there. The ceilings were quite vaulted and would provide excellent acoustics. He kept sneaking glances at Chanyeol as they waited in the elevator, but the poor guy was nearly half-asleep standing up.

The bell dinged, and Minseok ushered Chanyeol out. “No one should be up here,” he started and led them through a winding path around the tables and empty bookshelves.

They walked for a few more seconds before Minseok stopped suddenly in front of the shelves. They were the automated kind, the ones with a button on the outside that shifted them. If Minseok was smart – and he was – he could arrange them in such a way that they wouldn’t exactly be seen unless someone went looking for them, and part of him hoped someone would.

“Why are we up here?” Chanyeol asked, looking around, blearily. Minseok almost felt bad for him, but sex always woke Chanyeol up so he was doing him a favor anyway.

Minseok started pushing the buttons on the shelves so that they rearranged themselves and pulled Chanyeol down the aisle and pressed him up against the empty shelf. “To fuck, why else?”

Chanyeol let out a bark of laughter and looked down at Minseok like he’d grown a second head. “But here? In the library?”

Minseok rolled his eyes. Chanyeol must have forgotten the Fuck-et List. “Do you see anyone here?”

Chanyeol glanced along the shelves and shook his head. “No, but–”

“We won’t get caught, I promise,” Minseok said and raised two fingers. In between them, he had a lube packet. “Scouts honor.”

“Jesus-fucking-Christ, you were prepared weren’t you?” Chanyeol teased and pulled Minseok against him. His large hands slipped into Minseok’s pockets and grabbed handfuls of his ass.

“Never leave the apartment without them, especially if I’m going to see you,” Minseok added with a lilt.

Chanyeol leaned down and captured Minseok’s lips with his own. They moved against each other, slowly at first but then gaining more fervor until they were both clinging to each other like they couldn’t get close enough.

A few minutes of making out passed and then Minseok started pawing at Chanyeol’s sweatpants, which the latter very deftly stepped out of them. He was completely nude from the waist down, dick hanging heavy and hard, just begging Minseok to it like flames called a moth.

Minseok sank to his knees, turned Chanyeol around and asked him to bend over. Chanyeol had a nice ass, Minseok thought as he kissed each cheek, slathering some of the lube from the packet onto his fingers. When he teased Chanyeol’s hole, Chanyeol hissed under his breath and wiggled his hips back, pressing his entrance against Minseok’s finger. See, sex woke Chanyeol up, even just the prospect of it.

“Just remember that after this, we’re studying some more,” Minseok said and then added, “Well you’ll be studying, I’ll be getting drunk in the library and cheering you on.”

Chanyeol craned his neck to look down at Minseok and pouted, his kiss-bruised lips puffy and swollen. “Not fair.”

“Life’s not fair,” Minseok responded and slipped a finger inside. He smirked when Chanyeol jumped a tiny bit and then began pistoning his digit. Even the way Chanyeol’s keen ass took one finger was so damn hot and cute that it stirred that familiar feeling inside of Minseok.

“Ah. Feels good,” Chanyeol said, face back in the empty shelf he was bracing his weight on.

Minseok hummed in answer and added another finger, taking his time to stretch and prepare Chanyeol. Fingering him was just as much fun as fucking him, even if Minseok had small hands.

A sound in the distance made them both jerk, Chanyeol lifting his head from the shelf revealing his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. Minseok looked behind him and searched the background, but there was no one.

“We’re fine,” he breathed, kissing each of Chanyeol’s cheeks as he moved to stand up, but then thought better of it.

Instead, he spread Chanyeol’s sweatpants down on the ground and sat there, slowly peeling off his jeans and fishing out the condom he had also brought. He rolled it on easily, already so painfully hard.

“Down here baby,” Minseok said, tapping Chanyeol’s thigh.

He watched him hungrily as the taller sank to the ground and gave Minseok a quick kiss before turning around with a wink. Minseok hardly had the time to even react before he was plunging into incredible heat.

Chanyeol looked amazing straddled over Minseok like this. His legs were straining every time he lifted and settled back down onto Minseok’s cock. His cute little ass took his dick so well, so cute and soft and the way his hole gripped Minseok’s cock looked just so fucking dirty. He rode him like a fucking champ too, keeping with Minseok’s smooth rolls of his hips like waves cresting in the ocean. It was like their bodies were made for each other.

Minseok grabbed Chanyeol by the waist, guiding him as he thrust faster, and taking note of the moan Chanyeol let out. It made the back of Minseok’s neck grow hot, knowing that he was the reason Chanyeol was crying out like that. So deep and throaty at first and then ending on a squeak.

All of it was just the hottest fucking thing Minseok had ever experienced. The only downside to having Chanyeol riding him reverse cowgirl was the fact that he didn’t get to see his big dick flopping up and down with every thrust. But that was okay because that meant that whoever did happen to come across them would get a nice eyeful and frankly, Minseok was more than okay with that. Speaking of that…

Minseok tried to listen out for any sounds of passersbys but couldn’t hear anything over the squelching of Chanyeol’s lubed hole engulfing his cock over and over.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Minseok moaned, digging his fingers into Chanyeol’s hips.

Chanyeol breathed, nodding his head and leaning back to brace himself on his hands. He rolled his hips, riding Minseok so expertly and driving himself closer and closer to the edge. “Mmhmm,” was all he could reply as he let his head roll back, eyes closed. He was getting so lost in the feeling.

Minseok pulled the edge of his shirt up and tried to kick his jeans the rest of the way off his feet, but they were caught around his ankles. He really should’ve taken off his pants instead of fucking Chanyeol with them on, but hindsight was always 20/20.

Just then, the sound of a shelf being moved perked Minseok’s ears and he hesitated before slamming up into Chanyeol. Had someone heard them? His heart pounded in his chest, excitement coursing through him at the idea. He gripped Chanyeol’s hips tighter, fucking up into him faster and harder until Chanyeol could barely swallow down his moans between the syllables of Minseok’s name.

“Oh god,” Chanyeol whispered hoarsely, mouth hanging open and pelvis moving with every thrust. Minseok knew just how to fuck him right.

“Oh god is right,” came a random and not entirely unwelcome voice.

Chanyeol’s head popped up, fully alert as he locked eyes with the intruder and stared at him.

Minseok peered from around Chanyeol’s shoulder at the guy. It was the guy from earlier! So what better to do than to wink at him? The stranger flashed a smile in response and Minseok felt Chanyeol tighten around his dick. For being so exposed, Chanyeol had yet to really complain. In fact, he was still motionless but kept clenching and unclenching Minseok’s dick in tune to his heartbeat. So, Minseok rolled his hips up into Chanyeol, earning a startled moan that cut off halfway.

“W-wai-”

Minseok paused and craned to look at Chanyeol, who was slightly rolling his hips as if he could stop himself. “Hmm?” Minseok asked, but Chanyeol was doing the clench and unclench thing again, practically milking Minseok’s dick.

“I’m-” Chanyeol’s legs trembled and he slipped all the way down on Minseok’s dick and keened loudly. “Fuck, why is this so hot?”

Minseok grinned. He didn’t really care that they had an audience, in fact, with the way Chanyeol was reacting, he might have preferred it.

The guy stood there, backpack slung on one shoulder and a notebook over his crotch. His eyes were round and full of lust. He wet his pink lips before saying, “So, can I watch?”

Minseok hesitated for a half beat before reaching and spreading Chanyeol’s legs open wider. He could hear in the way that Chanyeol was panting that he was so close to cumming. “I dunno, can you?”

The guy started to reply, but then his gaze shifted to Chanyeol and he moved the notebook to reveal the outline of his hard-on. He flicked his attention back to Minseok and said, “If he doesn’t mind-”

Chanyeol’s body shuddered, and he came with a startled cry, hips spasming and jerking as his core tightened. “Oh fuck– god fuck– Minseok fuck–” Chanyeol sputtered, legs going loose and gummy as he rode out his climax on Minseok’s dick. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the floor between Minseok’s legs and his jeans and shuddered a few more times, clearly experiencing aftershocks.

Minseok wasn’t far behind, because seeing Chanyeol cum just from being watched had awakened something inside him. He thrust a few more times, feeling the backs of his eyes begin prick. He was about to cum the hardest he ever had in his life. Chanyeol was moaning mutely, mouth open but hoarse whispers were the only sounds.

Minseok smiled, enjoying the beautiful arch of Chanyeol’s body and then made the mistake of looking at the stranger. They locked eyes and Minseok noticed that he was rubbing his erection with the notebook. And by God that was hot too.

Stars erupted at the sides of his vision as he came...hard. His body felt weak almost instantly, like a withered balloon. He flopped onto his back, mind swimming with endorphins and excitement, so much so that he pulled Chanyeol back onto him and kissed his neck tenderly, whispering things he normally wouldn’t have said aloud in any other circumstance. Things he kept close to his heart and far far away from Chanyeol’s big cute ears.

Chanyeol rolled over so that he was face to face with Minseok and gave him a crooked smile. He looked like he wanted to say something but then the stranger cleared his throat.

“A little brief, but nine out of ten,” he said, shifting his backpack on his shoulder.

Minseok jerked up, “Only nine out of ten? What the fuck?” He didn’t know why he cared about this handsome stranger’s opinion, but suddenly it meant a lot to him.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when I find the _something_ you’re missing,” he said with a wink and left.

Minseok watched him go and then turned to Chanyeol, who was now staring at Minseok with a shy expression. “You alright?”

Chanyeol smiled, “Yeah, you just asked me out, you idiot!”

Minseok’s heart stopped and he blinked at Chanyeol. “I did what?”

Chanyeol kept grinning, eyes taking on a little sparkle. “You kept whispering ‘ _Be my boyfriend, be my boyfriend’_ over and over when you were kissing my neck.”

Minseok was mortified for all of two seconds because then Chanyeol was kissing him sweetly. He melted into the kiss, cupping Chanyeol’s jaw with his small hands and inhaling deeply. Was he dreaming? No. Because Dream-Minseok would not have asked Chanyeol to be his boyfriend while his pants were tangled around his ankles, a tied-off cum-filled condom lying on the ground next to them, and Chanyeol’s sweatpants underneath both their asses.

But life wasn’t always like a dream and in this moment, the moment where they pulled away, lips sore and tender, Minseok could not fight the urge to smile any longer.

“So is that a yes?”

Chanyeol snorted. “Only if you promise to help me _actually_ study,” he teased.

Minseok laughed, finally starting to pull his jeans back up and helping Chanyeol get into his sweatpants. “Deal.” Now that Chanyeol was awake and Minseok had had the world’s biggest nut, he was down for a little litty studying.

_[9:45 pm about a week later at the local bar]_

The bar was crowded, but Minseok didn’t care. He wanted to celebrate Chanyeol’s passing grade on the exam, and what better way than to take him out drinking?

Chanyeol had already grabbed them a table, so Minseok was primed to go to the bar to get them their drinks when suddenly two light colored beers were placed in front of them. They smelled vaguely familiar, like apricot or something, but Minseok chalked it up to confirmation bias.

“Who are these from?” Chanyeol asked, taking a big sip.

The bartender slid a napkin on the table. On it was scrawled: “Found the 1 you need. M + L + C = 10/10”

Minseok glanced up to see the random library guy at the bar, eyeing them with a smirk. Gone was the backpack and notebook from before. In their places were a leather jacket and a phone. Oh, and the impossibly tight pants he was wearing. Minseok let out a low whistle and found Chanyeol’s hand under the table. He slipped his fingers between his.

The guy was looking at them, a questioning expression on his face, so Minseok winked at him and gave him a nod. “It’s our voyeur,” he said and leaned into Chanyeol’s side.

Chanyeol followed his gaze, cheeks turning a slight pink once he recognized the man approaching them. “Oh! I wonder what he wants.”

Chanyeol was so innocent sometimes, Minseok thought. He kept his eyes on the man as he got closer and felt excitement course through his veins. With library sex marked off the list, next up was: a threesome.

Minseok reached for his beer and lifted it to his lips. The moment it hit his tongue, he grinned even bigger. It was an Apricot Blonde. How fitting.

The guy stopped at their table and smirked. “Name’s Luhan, and well... I like to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the mods for letting me self-prompt this! It was tremdoously fun to write and I couldn't have asked for a better experience! They were very kind and even let me change my actual claimed prompt to this one when I was struggling. I also want to thank _you_ who got this far! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
